gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hijikata Toushirou
there's trivia on his personality. and all other articles are also a mess 19:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : I don't appreciate anonymous ips making bad comments about a wiki... Instead of nagging us about it, why don't you sign up and help make it better... Also it's suprising you don't even have an account while knowing how other wikia are... : ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 21:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::ok then, thew main problem is: in most articles there's trivia on personality some articles are incomplete or irrelevant such as an etire article on when is toushirou's birthday not to mention the article all about sadaharu's bites some articles should be merged or deleted ::Kin-san 15:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: See... Isn't it better... Now I can talk to you while knowing who you are... ::: I'm quite aware of some problem this wiki has. Episode pages are not yet ready since we can't agree on a layout with the other admin, Gin-san... A couple of months ago I came here and decided to change all layout and page structure. Then the characters didn't have pages and just a infobox template-like thing and they were listed as such. Only several characters had decent information written with them, although in an unorderly fashion. Hijikata is one of those characters. Since we were moving and changing lots of character pages we didn't have the opportunity to come back and fix up everything and we are still trying to decide on some other things... That's why we need concerned editors, such as yourself, to fix these.. You can't expect us to look as good as Bleach Wiki or One Piece Wiki with only two editors and some occasional conributors. ::: So... Please feel free to edit and fix anything you like. Also, if you have time visit hereto see what we are debating on with the other admin right now and feel free to join in and tell us your thoughts... ::: If you need anything, just ask me here or Gin-chan here. ::: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 16:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::ok we should first popularize gintama and inspire people to edit here cuz japanese humor is not for everyone. i'm not really good at writing big texts in english cuz it's not my natural language, but i can make corrections. i'll try my best to help Kin-san 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Great... Good luck... ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 17:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Just a note to all new viewers who do not seem to understand some of the wiki codes, extensions etc. The birthday pages are NEEDED in order for the calendar extension to work. Please read up on this on the main Wikia help page if you are interested to learn more. Any deletion of those pages mean the event will disappear from the calendar and will not show up as upcoming events. So please do not delete ANY birthday pages. ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Don't worry Gin-san... I know what birthday pages do... And... Only you and I can delete pages... So they are safe... ::::::: Also... I hope you answer the project topic soon so we can start working or work out any further conflicts... ::::::: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 18:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) This is Hijikata's talk page and there isn't anything about mayonnaise?RoronoaZoro64 11:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC)